The present invention relates generally to capture and restraining devices and, more particularly, to a non-lethal device manually operated by two persons to safely capture and restrain individuals.
It is sometimes necessary for policemen and institutional custodians to capture and restrain violent or armed individuals. In the past, most such captures have been accomplished without the aid of any special equipment, other than a billie club or night stick, and have required the policemen or custodians to be in close proximity with the subject to be captured. Once the subject was captured, sheer physical strength was necessary to keep him restrained until handcuffs, medication or some other securing means could be employed.
In certain situations, such as when the subject to be captured and restrained is under the influence of drugs or armed with a knife or club and is unwilling to surrender when confronted, the risk of bodily injury to the policemen or custodians is greatly increased. The risk in such situations can be so great, that resort is had to lethal weapons, endangering the life of the subject of the capture.
It will therefore be appreciated that there is a significant need for a non-lethal device which can be used to capture and restrain an individual with a minimum of risk of bodily injury to all involved. Ideally, such a device should permit the users to maintain a reasonably safe distance from the subject of the capture until he is at least partially immobilized, and then facilitate subduing and restraining of the subject without requiring hands to be placed directly on the subject. The device should also be simple to use, portable, rapidly deployable and inexpensive. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides other related advantages.